A delicious revenge
by ComingGirl
Summary: Après le 4x12, Kol ne meurt pas, mais...Un vengeance est obligatoire après cet affront envers un originel, non?
1. Introduction

A delicious revenge…

Kol cherchait désespérément les deux Gilbert dans cette maison, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien d'eux. Un bébé vampire et un bébé chasseur, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Absolument rien.

La double Petrova lui tira dessus. Elle allait le regretter. Le vampire originel enleva la flèche de sa cuisse et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour lui courir après. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Il trouva cela drôle, elle croyait pouvoir faire quoi en s'enfermant dans sa chambre ? Il éjecta la porte et rentra en vitesse dans la chambre. La petite Gilbert s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Le vampire trouva cela ennuyant, il tuerait la Gilbert et arracherais les deux bras du jeune chasseur.

Il détruit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'était plus là, il la poursuivait, il voulait la faire souffrir, la tuer. Mais la jeune Gilbert résistait. Le but premier de l'originel n'étant pas de la tuer il arracha un bout de bois qu'il s'empressa d'enfoncer au plus profond du ventre de la jeune vampire. Le chasseur était allongé sur les marches d'escalier, l'occasion parfaite pour lui arracher ces deux bras. L'originel le tira vers le bas et le posa négligemment sur un table.

« Je ne me rappel jamais, la carte est sur le bras droit ou gauche ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'arracher les deux. Sa te fera un peu mal mais je te soignerais avec un peu de sang de vampire… »

Hachoir en main il s'apprêta à couper le bras du jeune Gilbert, mais sa pénible sœur l'en empêcha et lui enfonça l'hachoir dans l'épaule créant une forte douleur. Il était dans le coin de la cuisinière, le chasseur l'aspergea d'eau du robinet…Remplis de verveine, l'original cria de douleur, son pieu. Il était mis à jour, ils voulaient le tuer. Pas aujourd'hui, ce serais lui qui tuerais ces pitoyables Gilbert, pas le contraire. La jeune vampire essaya de lui prendre le pieu, non, elle ne le fera pas.

Kol arrêta le geste d'Elena et la lança sur le jet de son jeune frère. Il ne fallait pas que Kol s'attarde ici. Il courra en dehors de la maison. Il n'était pas lâche. Il ne le serait jamais. Il avait fuit. Mais la prochaine fois, ils mourront tous les deux. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il se le promit. Il courra aller se cacher dans son repère, comme un exilé, il n'aimait pas sa. Chassé par les Gilbert, par sa famille, il était seul au monde. La Bennett avait de nombreux pouvoirs, lui n'avait que ce pieu qui pouvait le tuer. Il regarda machinalement ces blessures guérir. Il fallait attendre le bon moment. Les tuer un à un. Les monter l'un contre l'autre. Ne laisser aucun survivant. Et il terminerait avec la sorcière.

« Alors mon cher frère, on se cache ?

- Dégage Nicklaus. A moins que tu veuille m'enfermer dans une boite ?

- Voyons, en tant que frère nous devons nous entraider. Tu as failli mourir cette nuit.

- Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je me débrouille.

- Je vois sa. Tu as failli être tué par deux jeunes idiots.

- Je les tuerais la prochaine fois que je les verrais. Retourne à ta quête de cette cure, laisse-moi.

- Je te propose mon aide pour… une petite vengeance. On ne s'attaque pas à ma famille comme cela. Ils ont fait une grossière erreur cette nuit, s'en prendre à la fratrie Mikaelson.

- Depuis quand on est une fratrie ? Je me débrouillerais pour tuer ces… parasites. »

Son frère baissa la tête et partis dans un courent d'air. Laissant Kol seul à ces pensées. Il regarda la lune qui brillait dans cette nuit noire. Maintenant il ne serais plus aussi clément, il tuerais tout ce qui tomberais sous sa main.

* * *

**J'ai vraiment été en colère en voyant l'épisode hier. En colère, déçue, triste, bref, Elena et sa bande m'a bien énervé et je vais me défouler un peu sur cette fiction, bref j'espère que vous avez aimer, c'est très court, je le conçois, mais le 1er chapitre sera plus long avec peut être un début de vengeance...**


	2. Jouons à un jeu

Jouons à un jeu.

Déjà vraiment merci pour toutes ces review, je vois que beaucoup d'entre nous veulent se venger du scooby gang! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien me défouler sur le scooby gang dans cette fiction. Sinon pour ma fiction Always and forever, oui je la continue, j'ai eu un moment "TVD m'ennuie" mais là c'est reparti, le chapitre est en cours :-)

SINON, j'ai regardé des pu**** de vidéos sur Kol et The Original Family... Sa m'a fais pleurer... Allez sur Youtube et allez sur le profil de WhisperOfDreams si vous connaissez pas déjà, ces vidéos sont justes... exceptionnelles...

J'aurais voulu poster le chapitre hier mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il faut que je me mette à la place d'une personne remplie de haine et d'envie de vengeance tout en gardant un style d'écriture par trop enfantin et en général j'écris souvent dans un style plus... léger, je vais essayer de faire un truc plus sombre ici, il est assez court, je m'en excuse mais je veux essayer d'être régulière quand je poste donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elena se réveilla difficilement, elle était dans le lit de Damon, Stefan n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se laver, à la place elle poussa un cri d'effroi, Elena posa ses mains sur sa bouche, le regard horrifié. Damon rentra en trombe dans la salle de bain, tout aussi étonné, il prit Elena dans ces bras. À partir de maintenant ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part, le mal était fait.

Damon s'empressa de prendre une éponge et effaça les caractères écrits en lettres de sang.

« _Dormez bien, mes bébés vampires… Demain, sera un autre jour, plus…ensanglanté. Profitez du peu de répit que je vous accorde._ »

Elena alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait de Damon et pensa à Kol… Il allait se venger c'était sûr, et à se qu'avait dit Damon, Klaus savait qu'ils voulaient tuer Kol, il s'était mit dans une colère noire, ayant presque tué Damon. Il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Bonnie, elle seule pourrait les protéger de ces fous d'originel.

La jeune vampire s'habilla rapidement et sortit sans prévenir Damon, il l'aurait retenue ici et ce n'était pas se qu'elle voulait. Elle rentra rapidement dans sa voiture.

Elena souffla bruyamment. Kol pouvait être n'importe où, même dans sa propre voiture. Elle était seule. Pas de Damon, pas de Jérémy, pas de Bonnie. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

::::::::

Rebekah regarda Stefan, allongé par terre, le cou tordu. En apprenant le plan qu'il avait organisé pour tuer Kol elle s'était mise en colère. On l'utilisait. Encore. Et toujours, on ne l'aimait pas pour se qu'elle était, sa la décevait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de Stefan, toujours autant obsédé par Elena, cette Elena, elle avait failli tuer son frère hier, elle avait déjà tué Finn. Elle le paierait, même si elle comptait sur Kol pour se venger.

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par un gémissement plaintif venant du sol.

« Alors, tu te réveil enfin ?

- Je… Tu ne m'as pas tué ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de toi. »

Au même moment Klaus fit irruption dans la pièce. L'air énervé, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ces lèvres quand il vit Stefan réveillé.

« Alors ? Comment a réagis Kol ? demanda l'originelle blonde.

- Il ne veut pas à avoir affaire à nous. Mais il aura bientôt besoin de notre aide…

- Que fait-on de lui ?

- Fais-en ce que tu veux, ce n'est désormais plus mon problème. »

Sur ces dernières paroles l'hybride sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Un sourire vicieux vint alors ce dessiner sur les douces lèvres de Rebekah…

::::::::::

Elle courrait. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle se le devait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui, et surtout pas par ces mains.

Mais Elena était trop lente pour lui. Beaucoup trop lente. Pourtant elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la maison de Bonnie. Mais la tuer n'était pas le but premier de Kol. Loin de là. Elle devait se sentir oppressé. Mal à l'aise. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Qu'elle ait peur à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Peur qu'il arrive mettre fin à ces jours.

Mais d'abord, il l'a ferait souffrir. Atrocement souffrir et la laisserais mourir comme la misérable vermine qu'elle est.

La jeune Gilbert était maintenant à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de chez les Bennett. Kol ayant marre de jouer au prédateur lent, se plaça devant le bébé vampire, la regardant de ces yeux mauvais. Il lui tordit le cou sèchement. Et laissa tomber son corps lourdement au sol. S'il il laissait son état de vampire le contrôler il retournerait voir la Gilbert et lui arracherais tous les membres un par un et lui ferrait endurer les pires souffrances inimaginables. Mais il devait réfléchir et ne pas laisser son impulsivité le contrôler.

Ce qui serait le plus compliqué pour lui sera la sorcière Bennett, depuis qu'elle maîtrise l'expression elle est plus puissante. Elle le lui avait bien montré au lycée. Il aurait sûrement besoin de l'aide de… Non il agirait tout seul. Pas besoin de Klaus ou même de Rebekah, tous les deux étaient aussi des traîtres à ces yeux. Il se vengerait d'abord de son « ami » Jérémy…

::::::::::

Elena lançait des regards furtifs de droit à gauche. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée quand il en avait l'occasion ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé fuir ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop peu de réponse pourtant…

« Et… Il t'a poursuivi et il t'a juste tordu le cou ?

- Oui… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?

- Simple. Il veut avoir une vraie vengeance. Il veut te voir souffrir. Il veut que tu le supplie d'arrêter, de te tuer… J'avoue que…

- C'est bien réfléchi ? Je… Je ne supporterais pas sa longtemps Bonnie. J'ai déjà trop enduré avec le chasseur… »

La sorcière Bennett posa sa main sur celle de son amie, en signe de réconfort. Malgré ces nombreux pouvoirs cela allait être difficile de la protéger de ce fou.

« Ecoute. Elena, reste ici, tu es en sécurité, il ne pourra pas s'introduire, je ne l'ai pas invité, je n'ai invité aucun originel ici, et cela ne se produira jamais.

- Je… merci Bonnie… »

Les deux amies se prirent mutuellement dans leur bras. Mais une odeur de brûlé vint aux narines de la sorcière. La maison brûlait. Elles allaient y passer, si elles ne sortaient pas rapidement de la maison !

Les flammes gagnaient du terrain. Elles encerclaient la maison et avaient déjà brûlé la cuisine.

Bonnie tenta vainement d'arrêter les flammes. Cela ne marcha pas. Pourquoi ? Si cela continuait, les deux jeunes filles brûleraient.

« Bonnie, je vais essayer de nous faire sortir de là, mais…

- Non, Elena, c'est trop dangereux ! Je vais essayer d'arrêter les flammes !

- Tu ne peux pas Bonnie ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Elena prit Bonnie dans ces bras et sortit rapidement de la maison. Le feu avait brûlé Elena, elle avait mal, mais elle devait sortir de cette maison. Sa peau commençait peu à peu à se reformer, faisant ainsi disparaître les brûlures.

Bonnie, elle, regarda impuissante la maison de tant de génération, là où sa grand-mère avait vécu, là où elle avait vécu, disparaître dans les flammes. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour montrer à cet originel que ce qui ne la tuait pas la rendait plus forte.

« Elena. On va tuer ce Kol, un bonne fois pour toute. » Dit-elle sèchement.

En essayant de reculer de la dangereuse maison qui s'effondrait Elena se retrouva bloqué à un mur invisible. Un sort. Elle regarda par terre et vis, avec effroi, que la maison était entourée de sel. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.

::::::::::

Kol était fière de son plan. Ainsi mis à exécution ils tomberaient un à un, tels des pions. Il se retourna vers la sorcière qui l'avait aidé à mettre son plan à exécution.

« Tu peux partir je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- J'ai fait cela à contre cœur, vous êtes… »

Le vampire originel se rua sur elle, la tenant par le cou, la soulevant du sol. Il n'y avait rien dans ces yeux, juste du dégoût envers cette sorcière, et une irrésistible envie de tuer. Là, maintenant.

Il ne s'en priva pas le moins du monde et lui arracha le cœur de la poitrine, lançant le cœur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Quel dommage… Une si bonne sorcière… »

Il ricana et laissa mollement retomber le corps de la sorcière. La véritable vengeance commençait maintenant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction ! Un petit avis sur le chapitre? Choses à améliorer? Idées de vengeance? :-)

À la semaine prochaine mes petits vampires :-)


End file.
